


Baby Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scenes from Victor and Yuuri's life with their new baby, Kolya.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169
Collections: BaconExchange2019





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/gifts).



> my gift for lou for the bacon exchange!!!! just lots of baby and pet fluff. the baby was adopted btw hahaha no a/b/o here. i couldnt manage to fit in new pet acquisition but they do talk about it at the end!! pls enjoy!!!

Victor wakes to a slow, soft humming through the baby monitor by the bed.

It takes a moment for him to come back to himself, his limbs still heavy with sleep, his mind as foggy as the misty morning outside. It’s dark in the room, save for the ghostly blue light of the monitor, and Victor yawns as he presses the visual option to _on_.

It’s cold in the room in the middle of winter, colder still when Victor pats the space next to him and feels the emptiness, the rumpled sheets and thick down comforter. Years ago, Victor would have felt a twinge of fear without Yuuri beside him, at the ringing emptiness in his apartment, but now his heart and his life are so full it’s like he can hardly imagine a time when things were different.

Sweet baby noises come through the monitor as the screen flickers on, the sound of humming soft and kind. Victor smiles as he watches his Yuuri, his Kolya. Yuuri holds their child so tenderly, his slender hand against the back of Kolya’s head, his arm holding him tight against his chest.

Victor remembers the first day they met him at the agency, the way Yuuri’s eyes had widened, sparkling in the light like liquid honey – how Yuuri had been the first one to pick a wriggling, squishy Kolya up, with his brown eyes and tuft of brown hair, Yuuri’s hands clasping his tiny limbs like he was made of glass.

Yuuri still holds him like that, holds him gently now, and Victor wonders if he’s ever seen anyone be held so tenderly in his life.

For a moment, Victor considers getting up to join Yuuri and Kolya, but he’s mesmerized by the way Yuuri rocks Kolya slowly, the way he hums so softly and sweetly, pressing little kisses to Kolya’s fuzzy head. He wants to keep watching, to watch forever and let his heart fill with warmth.

Kolya yawns, little eyes scrunching up, making snuffling sounds as his mouth opens and his arms reach up. He takes Yuuri’s finger in his teeny hand as he rests one chubby cheek on Yuuri’s shoulder.

On the screen, Victor sees Kolya’s eyes slowly blink shut, sees the little pout of his lips as he fights to stay awake. When he finally falls asleep, Victor watches the delicate way Yuuri places him in his crib, watches the tender kiss Yuuri places to his forehead.

Victor stares at the monitor as Yuuri leaves the room, even as he hears Yuuri’s footsteps approach, just watching little Kolya sleep. His son, their son.

The door creaks as Yuuri comes back into the room, his feet silent as shadows on the carpeted floor.

Victor is still staring at the screen, watching Kolya sleep, when he hears, “Ah, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Victor smiles to himself, twisting around to stretch. “Mm, it was worth it,” he says, scrunching his eyes shut as he stretches out the stiff muscles in his back. “I don’t know who’s cuter, you or little Kolya.”

There’s the clink of Yuuri setting his glasses down in the bedside table, and Yuuri laughs softly, settling back into bed beside Victor. As he nuzzles against Victor’s side, Victor catches the cozy scent of formula and baby powder against Yuuri’s skin, mixed in with something so intimately familiar. Familiar like the shape of Yuuri’s body against his, the tickle of his soft black hair in the crook of Victor’s neck.

Victor glances down and catches Yuuri staring into the monitor, a fond smile on his face as he watches Kolya sleep, just as Victor had done not a moment before.

“He’s beautiful,” Yuuri murmurs. Then, after a beat, “Especially since he’s sleeping longer through the night now.”

Victor snorts. There are things he doesn’t particularly like about parenthood – changing dirty diapers, feeding a crying baby, trying desperately to get him to go back to sleep – and he especially doesn’t like the little pony tail he kept his hair in on the top of his head, just to keep it out of his face while he took care of Kolya.

The press snapped a picture of him with his hair like that once as he made an emergency trip to the pharmacy for some baby cold medicine, and he nearly went completely ballistic. After he’d made a few calls and gotten it handled, Yuuri had given his shiny forehead lots of little kisses, and Kolya had patted it with his chubby baby hand.

Each day, Kolya seems to grow and grow. He crawls around on his belly now, his cheeks growing chubbier and chubbier, his arms like thick marshmallows of fat. He reminds Victor of one of Phichit’s hamsters sometimes when he eats, banana between his stubby fingers and only some of it actually getting in his mouth.

He makes half-words sometimes, mimicking what Yuuri and Victor say to each other, gnawing on the little plastic rings with his gums.

There’s another snuffling sound through the monitor, and Yuuri’s smile crinkles against Victor’s neck at Makkachin’s familiar whining. There’s a cold spot by their feet on the bed where she used to sleep, but the moment Kolya came home she took her place as the faithful guard dog by his crib, and now she spends the nights curled up on her brand new doggy bed instead of in their room.

They watch the monitor, watch Makkachin shift in her sleep, watch Kolya twist and turn on the crib with his fist in his sweet little mouth. Eventually, they watch him settle down, eyes closed, chest rising and falling gently as he falls back into slumber.

“I don’t want to stop watching,” Yuuri murmurs, even as he blinks blearily at the screen, even as he yawns widely.

“I don’t either,” Victor says, barely able to keep his eyes open. His eyes close slowly, then open again – Kolya’s still asleep, so soft and quiet. In these still moments, their exhaustion is worth it – the three in the morning diaper changes, the vomit on their clothes, the crying piercing them like a bell.

It’s worth it, for Victor to have a family like this.

* * *

The snow crunches loudly underfoot as the Katsuki-Nikiforovs make their way to the park.

Yuuri has lived in snowy places for all his life now – Hatsetsu, Detroit, and now Saint Petersburg, and the older, cynical part of him can only think of the inevitable moment when the pristine white snow becomes blackened with sludge, how the snow will soak through his boots if they’re broken in any way, how transit will be delayed and overcrowded as people pack in to avoid the cold.

When he was a kid, waking up to a fresh blanket of snow was terribly exciting. Anxious and buzzing constantly, when Yuuri looked out to see nothing but white, it was as though a stillness enveloped the world around him. It became something different, something magical, full of peace and stillness and the warm glow of sunrise reflecting on the pure white.

Looking at Kolya’s expression, Yuuri thinks he might be able to feel that again.

It’s a pretty silly sight, their son in a baby carrier strapped to Victor’s front proudly, Victor grinning and walking like he’s lighter than air. His hands are sat proudly on his hips, his chest puffed out, presenting Kolya to the world.

True to his nature, Victor had purchased the absolute finest and warmest of designer baby-wear. Kolya is even fatter than normal in his layers and layers of puffy down, his hat, his squishy coat, his scarf just barely covering his apple-red cheeks. He coos and squirms against Victor’s chest, arms flailing uselessly, eyes glittering at the pure white all around them.

They’ve been outside, but never with a blanket of snow this fresh on the ground. Kolya’s hands in his little mittens grasp out at the flakes that fall from the sky, his mouth opens and closes in awe. Yuuri reaches out to poke at one red hamster cheek and Kolya squirms grumpily, making an irritated noise and pouting.

“Yuuri!” Victor gasps, breath making white puffs in the cold air. “You’re torturing our poor son!”

“I can’t help it,” Yuuri whines, poking Kolya’s cheeks again. “He’s just too cute.”

He leans down to press a kiss to each of Kolya’s chubby cheeks. Kolya squirms again, making a grumpy noise.

Yuuri pulls back with a laugh. Makkachin trots up behind him, nosing at the back of his knees with a whine.

“Oh no,” Yuuri coos, leaning down to scratch her behind her ears, “Poor baby, I’d never forget about you.”

Makkachin boofs happily, wriggling around happily as Yuuri scratches her.

“Someone appreciates my pats,” Yuuri huffs.

Victor laughs, bouncing up and down with his hand over Kolya’s belly as Kolya makes a distressed sound. Kolya grabs Victor’s gloved hand and promptly stuffs one of his fingers in his mouth.

It’s quiet in the park, early in the morning. Even retired from skating, Yuuri and Victor have remained morning people, and with a wriggly child who gets them up at the crack of dawn its easy to maintain the habit.

Yuuri grabs the dog toy they’ve brought with them and tosses it, and Makkachin bounds through the fluffy white snow to pick it up. Victor continues to bounce, taking Kolya’s teeny hands in his and lifting his arms up and down to stop them from getting too cold.

“Do you want to throw it?” Yuuri coos, handing the heavy dog toy to Kolya.

Kolya’s eyes go very wide and he shakes the toy, laughing gleefully at the rattling sound. Makkachin waits patiently by his feet, tail wagging, as he plays with the toy himself, shaking it so vigorously he almost smacks Victor in the face with it.

Yuuri quickly turns his snort into a cough, covering his mouth as Victor pouts at him.

“Throw it, sweetheart,” Yuuri cajoles, making a throwing motion.

Kolya furrows his brow seriously and drops the toy directly at their feet.

“Great job,” Victor gasps, taking hold of Kolya’s little mittened hands again. “Such a good throw!”

“So talented,” Yuuri coos, kissing Kolya’s cheeks again.

Makkachin gleefully picks up the toy from the ground and holds it out with a whine to Yuuri and Victor, who gladly oblige her.

They play out in the snow for a while, and it makes Yuuri feel as light and free as he did when he was a child. Laughter fills the still, snowy air, his and Victor’s and Kolya’s, the crunch of snow as Makkachin runs echoing with the rustle of the wind through the trees.

It’s cold, though – and unlike when he was a child now Yuuri has his own son to worry about. He can tell from the crease in Victor’s brow that he feels the same. It’s happy, though, everything so happy and full of love. Kolya’s laughter fills his heart and warms him just like the crackling fire they’re going to put on back at home.

The thought of going back, of drinking hot chocolate together, of warming up and enjoying each other’s company – Yuuri remembers his mother wrapping him and Mari up in a warm blanket and putting on a movie while they drank. He thinks fondly back to that, and he takes Victor’s hand in his as they walk back to the apartment.

He loves the winter, loves the snow, loves spending time with his family.

With Victor and Kolya, everything seems to have magic again.

* * *

“Ooh, do you like this one?” Victor muses, punctuating his question with a kiss to Kolya’s bald spot. “He’s very handsome.”

He gives Kolya another kiss.

Kolya giggles, smacking his hand against the tablet screen and making incomprehensible baby sounds.

“What are you two up to?” Yuuri yawns, bringing out two steaming mugs of hot cocoa, just like his mother used to make them with two plump marshmallows right on top.

“Kolya is helping me pick out another puppy,” Victor says sagely, right as Kolya shrieks and sends the tablet crashing to the ground.

There’s a bit of a commotion as Victor props Kolya up against his side and picks the tablet back up. Yuuri snorts and places a mug of cocoa to Victor’s lips as he gets settled back down onto the couch, Kolya gleefully unaware of his mistake. Yuuri puts the two mugs on the coffee table, far from Kolya’s wriggly fists.

“Mm,” Victor sighs blissfully, swiping chocolate off of his upper lip with his tongue. Yuuri wants to kiss him, so he does, Kolya’s fists clenching in his shirt.

Victor didn’t actually give birth to the child, but somehow fatherhood has made Victor’s skin glow all the same. Yuuri is continually amazed by his husband, how well he’s settled in to being a parent, for all their anxieties about it before Kolya was adopted.

“So,” Yuuri says, “Another puppy?”

He settles in beside Victor, pulling Kolya into his lap and kissing his forehead. Then, he kisses Victor’s forehead as well, for good measure.

“You know how I like to look through the shelter website,” Victor says, tilting the tablet so both Yuuri and Kolya can see. “I think we should wait until he’s a little older to adopt a new pet, but it’s never too early to nurture a love of dogs, you know?”

“I agree,” Yuuri nods, sagely, juggling Kolya and his cup of cocoa delicately.

“What do you think of this good boy?” Victor asks Kolya, bringing up a photo of a very fluffy white poodle.

Kolya burbles and smacks the screen again.

“Yes, I love him too,” Victor says seriously.

“He’s a very good boy,” Yuuri chimes in.

“Bwuh,” Kolya says.

Victor scrolls through pages of shelter dogs, some old, some young. Some have fluffy, thick fur, some are sleek and shiny. The shelter puts little descriptions of the dogs on the page, saying that they’re sweet, and loyal, and (most importantly) good with kids.

Makkachin comes up to them, and Yuuri pats the spot next to him for her to leap up onto. She rests her head on Yuuri’s thigh, and Kolya grabs her ears, tugging at them curiously.

“So patient,” Victor praises her, giving her a loving scratch behind her ears, gently dislodging Kolya’s fists from her curly fur.

The Saint Petersburg apartment hasn’t changed much physically – still the same two-bedroom, same kitchen, same glowy golden lights that look just like sunset if they’re dimmed just the right amount. Yuuri remembers Victor telling him once that he’d splurged on a two-bedroom even when he was single, just because he could, just because what if he needed to invite anyone over?

Before Yuuri, the guest room stayed shut, a reminder of Victor’s loneliness – so wonderful, then, that Kolya fills it up with his laughter and his toys and his life. The apartment seems so different, now, bursting with family and love and possibility. There’s baby food right beside the protein shakes in the fridge, and somehow every time Yuuri sees it, it fills him with happiness all over again.

He knows Victor is the same. Yuuri can see it in the light in his blue eyes, the softness of his body, the gentle way he sticks his finger out for Kolya to grab. Happiness radiates from him in waves, like the warm rays of the sun. They’re a family, Yuuri, Victor, Kolya, Makkachin – maybe a new puppy eventually.

Yuuri can’t wait to experience the future with them.


End file.
